warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient FrostClan Fanfic/Froststar's Regret
This is a little short story where Froststar expresses his regret over the rogue Eris. Its form is based on that of Spottedleaf's Honest Answer, a canon short story. You shouldn't read this until after you've read the main fanfiction. This contains spoilers for it, and also you won't understand this if you haven't read the fanfic. By the way, the fanfic isn't finished, but if you read the part that IS finished you should understand the part of THIS that is finished. ---- Oh, hello. I heard you were coming. Get comfortable, sit down, sit down. I expect you want to hear about Eris? You do? Now what do you want to know? Ah, you want to hear what I'' think of her. That is quite a long story. Maybe I should start at the beginning of everything, though I won't bore you with details about her history, when it's clear you already know them.If you don't, you should either read the main fanfiction again or read ''A Tale of Two She-Cats, a novella-ish story by me about Eris and her sister Fishscale. Eris first came into my life when she trekked over the mountains. She was curious about Clan life, thought not exactly willing to become a Clan cat yet. She didn't hunt in our territory, we made sure of that. But I was interested in her, and I wanted to get to know her better. There was something about her, you see, that made you want to look closer and ask questions. But not of the nosy kind, the kind where you want to know more, but not more than is needed. It was strange, but when I thought of her, an idea began growing in my head. I thought that perhaps if she joined the Clan, she and I could become companions, friends, perhaps even more than that. Despite the fact that I had only met her once or twice, I started feeling like I knew her better than that. I started to believe that she would do as I thought, and she and I could become one. Looking back now I see what a fool I was, to trust her. Oh, there were hints. She asked ambitious questions, about battle, about the power of the Clan leader. She asked about the warrior code, and why warriors are bound not to kill unless necessary. She asked, and I answered. I never thought that she'd go farther than that. And then she joined the Clan, and became Bearfrost. Bear for her pelt, her stunning black pelt. Frost for loyalty, to FrostClan, my warriors thought, though I confess part of me thought it was loyalty not just to all of the Clan, but to me alone, to my heart. She grew and learned. She seemed to accept the warrior code. She softened and settled down. She took a mate—oh, how my heart exploded when Gullwing stepped into her life. Against my own loyalty and brainpower, I started wishing that he wouldn't suit her. And I got my selfish wish. They never shared prey, they never hunted together, they treated each other like just ordinary members of the Clan. Even when Bearfrost moved into the nursery, Gullwing showed more concern for his unborn kits than his mate. Her kits were born. Berrykit, Erminekit, and Diamondkit. They all now have their full names. Berrybush, Erminefur, and Diamondpeak. Oh, Diamondpeak. He's been so brave. He was the one who finally helped me get over her... But I'm getting ahead of myself. Her kits were born. Bearfrost cast them away from the moment they opened their eyes, only taking them back when Gullwing persuaded her to feed them. I tried to forget this, to convince myself she was only trying to make them independent. But then I saw Gullwing watching in the background, mournfully observing his kits wailing for their mother, and I thought, Five-day-old kits don't need to be independent. They need to be dependent. On their parents. But before I could step in, Gullwing did. He went over to his sons and daughter and played with them every single day, as soon as he finished hunting or border patrol. He brought little scraps of moss and bits of stick for them to use as toys, and he watched fondly as they squealed and laughed and grew bigger. And it was on the day they turned one moon old when I finally accepted that these were Gullwing's kits, not mine, nor Bearfrost's. Then one day I woke to see Freezeleaf, my medicine cat, gone from her cave. She was tracked to the great western lake, and I saw her. Bearfrost. Attacking her, attempting to kill. I separated them quickly, and Bearfrost gave me some excuse. She needn't have. I wouldn't have banished or killed her that day. I was already under her spell. I apprenticed her kits, Diamondpaw to the medicine cat, Berrypaw and Erminepaw to fine warriors. They progressed quickly. And then Diamondpaw brought me the news that Freezeleaf was missing. Again. I feared the worst, and sent out patrols. Not a single trace of her. Bearfrost took me into my den, and told me that if I wanted Freezeleaf back from StarClan, I would agree with everything she said. Everything. And I would banish my deputy out of the territory forever. My heart felt like it was cracking into two. This was the moment. This was when she had me make my choice. But I was wrong. It came later. After Diamondpeak found out the truth, and confronted me, and made me tell my story. Bearfrost asked me, would I give up leadership for her? Would I trade my power for the life of my medicine cat? I agreed. I stepped down for her, into her waiting paws. I've never felt so relieved and so guilty at the same time. I was becoming an elder with no cares or worries, and I was finally getting Bearfrost... but my Clan must feel the betrayal like a hit to the stomach. I shouldn't have done this to them. Eris, as she was now called, took over FrostClan. Sheephorn, the traitor, was her deputy. I watched it all from the cave at the back. The four other elders went out constantly. None of them ever stayed more than a quarter of a day near me. They might have been angry, but I believe the reason was none of them could bring themselves to call me Frost. And then the apprentices came. Four of them, and Diamondpeak. They asked me to perform a leader duty again. To make Eris's second litter apprentices. Because they needed independence from her. Especially Applekit. I saw that Eris only accepted the kits she thought would serve her, become great champions and deputies besides her. And Berrypaw, Erminepaw, Diamondpeak, and Penguinkit would never do that. Their hearts were too full of good. But Applekit's wasn't. And that's why he needed to become an apprentice. Now, this wasn't the reason they gave me, but I believe that the more good reasons an idea has, the better it is. So I went ahead with it. I gave the two kits to Oxpelt and Polarclaw, the two young warriors who Eris, when she was Bearfrost, blackmailed into lying for her about Deerspots. They were proud and happy, as all warriors becoming mentors should be, but also dedicated, pledging their loyalty to FrostClan from then on. I was satisfied with my choices, and believed they would be good mentors. And they were, but that hardly comes into the story. ---- TOTAL WIP Notes Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Qibli77)